star_warfare_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JEAN9999/SWFF - Rise of the 901st SS: Paladin Chapter 14: Family -Right or Wrong: Pt.1
Family-Right or Wrong: Pt.1 The casualty toll being massive on both sides, the remaining rebels are forced to pillage the bodies of the enemy soldiers that participated on the failed mission, as well on their own, for survival. Without much supplies left at the wake of lingering ruins, they are forced to take from the dead. Taking a tag from a decapitated corpse, a rebel looks at the other two prisoners and then asks to another as they continue defiling the remains, "What do we do with these two?" "Just kill them. Easier to just take weapons than prisoners. Remember that.", says the more pragmatic rebel. Frightened for his future, many thoughts race through Adam's mind as he gets put to his knees alongside his unknown comrade, not older than 19 and never seeing him before. From his Titan armor, he can conclude that he was part of the defensive convoy protecting Ralec and his command. His story is unknown to him, even his name a enigma, but fall that matter, he is another human being about to lose his life, unjustly and unnecessarily. "You know, I like this sniper. Might take it as mine." "A sniper, really? You can't even hit scum tank with a Rocket Launcher at 10 feet away, David." "A RPG-21 is a AoE weapon, effective at clearing small, confined rooms, not singular targets. Basically, it's not anti-materiel." "Ahh. You always take the fun out of the joke, David." As Dimitri, now rebel captain, walks toward the two, they stop immediately their dark-humor banter, ignoring the weapon's owner momentarily who's attempting to escape. "You two know you can't claim anything until Cerberus comes and inspects the prisoners, right? I really don't get why you always mock capture enemies like they're insects, is not like you were in a different position a few months ago." Obviously terrified, the Tank guy interrupts: "You know, now that you say that, I think I want to join you guys." "Ah yeah? Why?", asks one of the rebels. "Listen, it's clear you are the winning side of this conflict, and I want to win. If that means joining you, I have no qualms about it." "Really? I think you just want to save your puny ass from being killed by Cerberus. Let me tell you though, he has a knack of killing cowards, especially when he is down a bottle of beer, and last time I saw him, he was on his 12th." Says the other rebel while still toying with the confiscated sniper. Whom is this "Cerberus"? Never mind, I have to get out of here, now. Inspecting any route to escape, Adam concludes, not caring about leaving the other guy anymore now that he turned traitor to save himself. If there is something he has learnt on his life, is to never trust those who backtrack on their word. Seeking to test his élan, Dimitri orders one of her subordinates to hand the lad a pistol, "That so? Very well, let the kid show his loyalty to the cause by killing this one instead. We'll just stand here and witness. Make it quick, he'll be here quick. Wouldn't want him or Acosta finding you taking place in our little game, right?" She then sits by the wall, casually juggling her knife while waiting. With his hands trembling, finger on the trigger, the new recruit aims the gun straight at Adam's head, right in between his scared eyes but daring stare. "Whoa, I still get to keep the sniper, right?" "Just shut up, David. I want to see his brains against the wall." "But it is a legitimate question. I want to know if I get to keep the gun." "Who cares? Just give to the new guy as a trophy or something." The rebel says while looking towards Dimitri for approval of the idea. "I care. It's my gun, I claimed it. It's what we do. I surely won't give it to some new guy just because he killed the other in fear." "Can we please shut up. You're making me trembly.", adding justification for his shakiness, the traitorous Tank continues to aim at Adam as he races to find a escape alternative, each pump of blood feeling more rushed and burning his flesh. The ambient turning hot, hostile against life. Treacherous. The convoluted tone of the situation dulling his own defiant ante, no back up plan. "Just give the gun already. I'll kill him myself.", finishes the other rebel, almost as tired of hearing about David's arguing as Dimitri. Forcefully taking away the pistol, he points at Adam without hesitation. Without a second thought, he begins to pull the trigger when the commanding sound of Marco heeds down his spine, sending out chills down through it faster than neural current, disabling all of his senses at once. Beer in hand, he then asks, "What's going on?", looking at Dimitri for answers. "Don't look at me, it's just these three goofs arguing over the sniper from this low-life. I almost feel pity for this scum, finding himself captured by these waste of space. Recognizing the voice, Adam, while bewildered at the possibility, asks, "Dad?", reaching for the possibility that it is indeed his father. "Adam?! My god..." Feeling weak, he kneels before his son and grasps him between his arms. Category:Blog posts